


Helpless

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska messages Kanaya in tears, and Kanaya tries her best to help her moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

It was a quiet night for Kanaya Maryam, nothing really that special was going on, which she was rather grateful for. Nothing to worry about, just at home reading a few books, or listening to some music on her computer.  
  
All of a sudden, her trollian flared to life. Vriska was messaging her, and Kanaya leaned up, moving the screen closer to her to see what she wanted.  
  
"Kanaya. I need you right now." Kanaya's heart turned to dust and flew away, what happened? Is Vriska in trouble? She hurriedly types a message back. "Vriska? What's Wrong? Is Everything Okay?"  
  
A stupid question, one everyone within a 10 mile radius of could tell you the answer, but what else is she supposed to say? Sometimes the obvious is the only thing you can do. Vriska's quick to send her reply. "Something came up. Just........I need you."  
  
Kanaya felt her whole being ache with dull pain. Her moirail needed her, and here she was above ground in some dusty desert, there was no way she could physically be there. It hurt. She types her message though, she has to remain strong. "Vriska. Please Tell Me What Happened." Sent. She really hoped Vriska was being generous and decided to share, it would help figure out what happened.  
  
The reply thankfully came quick. "I don't know. I'm just not feeling that gr8." Oh wonderful. Even Vriska wasn't aware of the problem. It seemed like she just got a bout of depression. "What Is On Your Mind? Maybe I Can Help." She meant those words, but they didn't have the same impact as they would spoken. Kanaya was screaming with despair that she couldn't be by Vriska's side, to hug her and calm her down. Heavens know what Vriska's doing over there by herself. All alone..  
  
Another reply. "I just..I just feel like everyone hates me. Like no matter what I do, it's not good enough." Oh lord. Kanaya's face tells all. She's heartbroken, Vriska doesn't let this side out often..and this time Kanaya is helpless, the only thing she can do is keep Vriska talking, try to cheer her up as best she can.   
  
"Vriska. You Are Not Hated By Everyone. I Know That You Are Rough Around The Edges, But You Are A Kind Troll Underneath That. If They Cannot See That, They Are Not Worth It." That was the best she could do, she couldn't think of anything else. Her mind was a total blank, her blood pumper pumping wildly, she was sure she was sweating a bit out of nervousness.  
  
Silence. Did she say the wrong thing? Kanaya wished dearly that there was a way to see into Vriska's room, to speak with her. And yet she sat there, staring at a screen that showed no emotion, no feeling, no love. Vriska could've just gotten up to get something, but she wasn't told that. She had nothing to go on.  
  
She let out a small sigh of relief when Vriska messaged her. "You really think so?" Kanaya responded instantly. "Of Course I Do. You Are My Moirail. I Would Not Be It If I Did Not Think Otherwise."   
  
It was true, but again Kanaya felt that emptiness, that cold feeling that Vriska would just blow her off.  She felt helpless, trapped inside her own house as her moirail was in pain, a pain she could try to help ease, but without actually being there it was just that much harder. Another reply, please don't stop these. "Thanks Kanaya. That does make me feel a little 8etter. I'm gonna go get something to eat okay????????"   
  
She took a shaky breath, and replied. "Of Course Vriska. Take All The Time You Need." It only took a few seconds before Vrisak replied. "Okay! 8r8 then! ::::) <>"   
  
Kanaya sent the diamond back, and pushed her husktop away. Her head hurt a bit, and she stood. She needed to get something to drink.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, her thoughts reeling. She felt so alone now, how could she keep these feelings inside of her? She knew it wasn't healthy, but Vriska obviously wasn't going to help her through her time of need.  
  
She needed to stay strong then. Until the moment arises where she can tell Vriska this. To pray that everything is going to be okay.  
  
She needed to stay strong, even if it hurt her while doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hitting a little home for me, since I've been in Kanaya's situation more than once, and I'm just trying to get through it you know? 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, a review would be nice as well.


End file.
